


Fallen

by RioVoltaire



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, Possible Spoilers, You've been warned, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioVoltaire/pseuds/RioVoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power always has a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So the servers are down for seven hours (*cries*) and somehow I ended up writing this. It’s probably shittier than I think it is but I’m proud of it. Also, it’s technically part of a crossover fic (a spinoff of the main thing even) but I doubt said fic will ever see the light(?) of the internet and I noticed near the end that it could stand alone pretty well since there’s not exactly a lot of detail (._. oops) about where he is.
> 
> Anyway, this features my Sith Inquisitor, Jezper, and (though not mentioned by name) my Jedi Consular, Qasim (Qazim in game since I switched servers =( ), although it could technically be any random green-lightsaber-wielding Jedi.
> 
> Oh, and, possible spoilers for the end of Chapter 2 / beginning of Chapter 3 of the SI storyline. Not sure if it really counts as spoilers but now you’ve been warned just in case.

_You cannot hold us back for long youngling._

_Soon_ y _ou will lose control._

_And we will be free._

Jezper faltered in his attack at the voices, violet bolts of lightning flickering into nothingness. He felt them pressing up against his mind from within, trying to break the tenuous hold he had upon their power. Worse yet, he felt his hold slipping. He registered a flash of green and raised his free hand to catch the Jedi in mid-air. The moment he exerted his will on the force a sharp pain stabbed at his mind. His right hand spasmed and his force connection was briefly severed, the Jedi dropping back to the ground. Three more pains joined the first, clawing at a crack in his defences. He stumbled backwards and dropped to one knee, hand moving to grasp his head.

_Let us out!_

“No.” He whispered hoarsely in reply.

_LET._

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, control slipping away.

_US._

His defences shattered beneath the onslaught and he cried out.

_OUT!_


End file.
